Explanations would be Helpful
by SuperminionXD
Summary: The Summer Holidays are over and Fliss is back at the institute and ready for anything the new School Year can throw at her, or so she thinks. Sequel to 'Can Someone tell me what on Earth is going on'. Second in the 'Confused' Series. Follows Season 2. Multiple OC's.
1. Angel's Wings

**Hi! I started the new season already! Bet you didn't expect that! Anyway, this part is more of a prologue/introduction for Angie, though she will not become part of the main story for a few chapters as I need some things to happen first. Millie will already be there as she arrives the same time as the rest of the New Mutants, but she is a fairly minor character. Moving on…**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. This story contains Christian themes, nothing offensive unless you are offended by someone being Christian, but if you don't like it, don't read it, it's as simple as that! **

* * *

**St Lawrence Church, Old Halley (a small town not far from Los Angelis) ****NOT FLISS**

I walk slowly down the church aisle, looking at the aged stained glass windows, the bright glowing glass depicting stories of long ago. I have been Chaplin at this church for almost thirty years now; ten years ago I thought nothing would change. I was wrong, for the Lord works in mysterious ways. Oh I've forgotten to introduce myself, silly me! I am Father Harold Francis, Chaplin for St Lawrence Church, as I have been for many years. But as I was saying, ten years ago that changed.

I was in the chapel early that morning, checking the displays for the upcoming Harvest Festival, when there was a sharp knock on the door. Baffled as to what it could be, I cautiously opened the large wooden door, there had been a string of robberies lately and you could never be too careful.

But what I saw was the exact opposite of what I expected. At first I saw nothing, and thinking it was some youths playing a trick, I started to close the door. It was then that I heard it, I soft snuffling noise that prompted me to glance downwards. I almost jumped out of my skin, for lying on the step and wrapped in white blankets not dissimilar to those said to have been in the Holy Nativity, was a tiny child. A baby in fact.

I gently bent down and picked up the bundle, but as I did some of the blankets came off and shocked me once again. This was no ordinary baby that was for sure. Whether she was from the Heavens themselves I didn't know, but out of the Baby's back grew three pairs of tiny white feathered wings. They were as soft as silk and warm to the touch, and very definitely real. But that was not all, for the wisps of her hair were as white as my own, and when she stirred and woke she stared at me with shining silver eyes.

Truth be told, she looked like a cherub, and her wings were the splitting image of the Seraphim in Isaiah. Knowing that no one would ever care for a girl such as she, I decided to take her in myself. This was no easy task, glancing around I took one last look at the child before I wrapped her in her blankets and smuggled her into the Rectory before morning mass. At the end of the day I consulted the churchwardens, telling them I must take a leave of absence, that my health was not as it once was and I would return in a month or so. They were quite understanding and informed me I could take as much time as I needed.

And that was how it all started, she was quite a docile child and didn't make much noise. I named her Angel for her wings and looked after her as if she were my own. When she was old enough I returned to my work, and I taught her to read and write using the Bible and Hymn books, and anything else I could find. She was eager to learn and never questioned my judgement, though often she asked of the outside world, why she could not go there and what it was like.

Those conversations were not enjoyable, but I stood firm in my beliefs that the world was simply not ready for her yet, and when the time came the world would accept her with open arms. At least that was what I hoped. But the time is drawing near, I can feel it as I lock up the church through the side door of the chapel and slip into the Rectory next door.

"Are you well, my Angel?" I ask as I see the girl working diligently at the table.

"I am quite well, Father" She replies, her silver eyes look into mine and for a second I hope I will never lose her, "Are thou, Father? Thou look'st worried this night"

I smile at her speech, perhaps teaching language through such old books was not helpful, but I hadn't the heart to correct it. Such language coming from such small lips warmed me.

"I am fine as always, Angel, have you finished your studies?" I inquire,

"Almost, Father" she tells me, returning her attention to the heavy-bound book in front of her. Tears appear in my eyes as I know that when the time comes I must entrust her to those with whom she must go. Until then I will wait, with those shining silver eyes gazing trustingly at mine.

* * *

**I hope this was ok, next chapter will the first episode of season 2 and back with Fliss (And Millie) until then,**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD **

**P.S. in case you didn't notice, I changed my name to incorporate the XD since I always type it anyway XD**


	2. Outted to the World

**Hi, I'm so sorry this took so long, I hit a real barrier when I received a review telling me my story was pointless and I should not post 'until I learn basic sentence structure' . It really upset me, I know my grammar isn't the best, but I try hard and my writing means a lot to me. **

**I love that loads of you suddenly reviewed to say you wanted me to update, it really helped me get back into this story. By loads I mean seven, but I have stories that no-one reviews at all and I still write them, so that is a lot to me.**

**In answer to another review, yes I do need more OC's, you see my characters exist in a different universe altogether, a universe of my own creation. My fanfictions are basically what would happen if my characters existed in other ones. My other characters like to sneak in to the stories. (Yes I know I refer to them as if they were alive, in my head they are) I would like to express that Fliss is still the main character, the others are more supporting, in fact Millie hardly appears at all.**

**Yet another review, as yet I am not planning any romance with Fliss or my other characters, I don't tend to write romance.**

**I'm really sorry I had to complain a bit there. **

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

**Fliss**

I cross my legs as I sit in my place on the roof. I like sitting high up, it's like my own private place. Summer is over now and we're all going back to school. It was weird going home for the summer holidays, not only because Mummy wasn't there. I've never had secrets from my family before. It was very weird hiding from them, since they still don't know I'm a mutant so I had to wear my Inducer 24/7.

It's different back at the Institute now as well. Apparently the Professor has done some major recruiting over the summer because there is a load of new students now. I can see them now, down in the grounds. A girl runs after a Frisbee, jumping up and catching is as a wolf. Nearby a boy is trying to impress two of the girls with a series of hand springs. Unfortunately he isn't looking where he is going as he changes into a fire-like form and flies straight into a younger boy with a comic. He lands right on top of the other boy and picks himself up, finding himself in the midst of a group of identical boys holding comics.

On the other side of the grounds several of the new students are engaged in a game of baseball. One of the boys runs to catch the ball, which is heading for the fountain. He stops running and with a motion of his hand produces a slide for the ball made from ice, directing the ball back to his hand. a girl stands on the sidelines cheering and jumping up and down. Her entire body, clothes and all, changes colour, rotating through the rainbow, every time her feet touch the ground. The ice boy throws the ball to another boy who launches himself in the air backwards to catch it, but ends up smashing through a brick wall. By another fountain stands a group of three, chatting, until another girl tosses a small ball of light between them which explodes. The three turn on the girl angrily each producing balls of electricity, light and fire respectively. The girl cowers behind some railing. I gasp as a fireball strays close to my place on the roof.

It's definitely a lot more noisy around here not to mansion dangerous. Deciding I should leave before another fireball is more lucky, I close my sketch book and fly in through my bedroom window. Thankfully I don't have to share with anyone yet, Kurt say's it's because no-one wants a 'glow-in-the-dark roommate. I don't mind that much since it's private and I don't really want a roommate. I turn on the small portable TV Dad bought me for passing my exams and getting into the institute. He still thinks gifted means smart. It flicks on to the news.

'_Eyewitness accounts are conflicting, but all agree that the falling car was somehow deflected by this strange red flash its source is still a mystery'_

My eyes widen as the video playing shows a blast not unlike Scott's knocking a car away from landing on a bus full of children. I turn the TV off and decide to make my way downstairs, with all the new students outside it should be fairly quiet, and the others should be back from Jean's game by now. I sit on the sofa of the common room and open my sketch book once more.

* * *

A few minutes later Kurt and Kitty walk in.

"Ah Man, the Professor is gunna kill us, I know it!" Kurt complains.

"It might not be so bad" Kitty consoles. I look up from my drawing.

"What was it like?" I ask curiously, shocking them both.

"Like, what was what like?" Kitty responds.

"Stopping criminals and saving people" I specify

"Does anyone not know?" Kurt exclaims.

"Well it was, like, on the news!" Kitty points out.

"So what was it like?" I persisted.

"I don't know, it was kinda cool, like it's what we're supposed to be doing" Kitty muses. I smiled slightly, maybe one day when the world knows about and accepts us we will be able to properly. I guess I have to get ready for school tomorrow.

* * *

I'm kind of nervous as I walk through the big main doors, it's a new year so I've moved up to Bayville High with the other originals. Since Miss Darkholme turned out to be Mystique, who is presumed dead after the asteroid exploded, we have a new principal. This morning instead of first lesson we have a welcome talk from him. The hall is pretty full and I can see the Brotherhood, minus the girls, standing in one corner. I anxiously shuffle in and take a seat on the end of one of the benches.

"And now everyone" the teacher at the podium announces, "Let's give a warm Bayville High welcome to our new principal, Mr Edward Kelly!"

Students cheer as a man with brown hair and glasses shakes the teacher's hand and takes the stand. But before he has a chance to say anything the entire hall starts shaking like an earthquake. Right, earthquake, I realise that Lance is sitting a few rows forward with his fists clenched. I almost groaned in annoyance, did they have to ruin everything? The quake stops for a minute and the new Principal picks himself up from the floor. Then it starts again, twice as violent. I hear a metallic twisting noise and look up to see the electronic scoreboard hanging on a thread. Students and teachers alike scream in panic as the machine looks set to fall on the Principal's head. Then all of a sudden it swerves harmlessly and lands behind. Courtesy of Jean I suspect. There is a tense chatter in the room as the quake seems to have ceased. A bewildered looking Principle Kelly stands up and turns to the microphone.

"Since when is Bayville on a fault line?" he jokes, trying to brighten the tone, "Anyway, I want to welcome you all to a new semester. I know that filling the vacuum left by your previous Principal, Miss Darkholme, will not be an easy job, it's a challenge to which I am looking forward. And that brings me to what I hope will become the theme of the coming semester, meeting new challenges. You know most of us go through life thinking we're not so different from the people around us. That's a mistake, because I'll wager that every one of us here has some unique talent, some special gift, some ability that makes them stand out from the crowd. However, that said, I want your second priority to be SUPPORTING THE GIRL'S SOCCER TEAM FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

The announcement is met by cheers. He seriously has no idea how appropriate his speech was.

"That means I want everyone to turn up to the big pre-game rally!" he continues, "CAN WE COUNT ON YOU?"

This is met by even more cheers. Once the excitement has died down we all file out to out lessons. The first day of school goes well, I even see Dr McCoy as he has taken up his job as science teacher. I don't know whether the others know that he knows about us. I wonder how he found out. Is he a Mutant too?

* * *

The rest of the week passes uneventfully. Now I have to go to the Football (or Soccer as they call it in America) game. The Professor says we all have to go to support Jean, but I don't really like these things. I've never been in to this sort of thing; I tend to just sit in the corner with my sketchbook. The Cheerleaders are dancing around with their Pom-poms, we never had them back in England so this is technically the first time I've seen them outside of TV. Speaking of which, this is sort of on TV, there's a big van with a camera outside. But then I guess it would be, this is the final, I think. I don't understand sports.

"And playing mid-field for the Bayvile Hawks, Taryn Fujioka!" The announcer proclaims as Jean's friend runs onto the pitch, "And rounding up the team, Bayville's Star Forward, Jean Grey!"

Everyone around me erupts into cheers as Jean runs onto the field. The cheers increase as I spot Principal Kelly walking up to the stand holding a Microphone.

"In appreciation of the team spirit that brought us all the way to tonight's championship game, we'd like to present our school mascot! The Bayville Hawk!" the Principal's voice echoes across the stadium. A white sheet is pulled off to reveal a golden hawk statue. The wings of the bird promptly burst into flames ceremonially and several fireworks go off. "NOW, LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

The crowd explodes into further cheers and the match starts.

"The game is underway and with Bayville taking the…" the commentator starts but then stops suddenly.

"'scuse me Folks!" An annoyingly familiar voice replaces the announcer "Hey! Can I have your attention up here!"

The entire stadium turns to see Lance in his Avalanche costume standing on top of the commentator's box.

"Lance?" Kitty exclaims

"What's he up to?" Scott demands. One of the spotlights moves to the Brotherhood member's position. Blob and Toad step up to be either side of him and Pietro blurs in behind.

"That's better. My name's Lance, I also call myself Avalanche because I'm a Mutant!" He announces, I feel sick to my stomach, "That's right, Me and Toad and Blob and Quicksilver here, we're all Mutants! Born different, what you might call Freaks!"

I can do nothing but watch in horror as he reveals us to the world.

"I can't believe he's doing this!" Kitty says incredulously.

"You see, there's lots of Mutants at Bayville High" Lance continues, "Scott Summers over there, he's one, and so's Jean Grey, your big Soccer star! And most of their pals over at the Xavier Institute, which is kind of a school for weirdo mutant nerds!"

"Man, we're busted big time!" Rogue complains.

"Now, being Mutants means we got these special powers we can use to make little… improvements" he carries on, "For instance, we thought this game would be more fun if the goals were further apart!"

He reaches his hand forward and a large fissure appears across the centre of the pitch, several players even fall in due to the resulting earthquake.

"And we thought the Principal ought to have a better perspective on his student body" Avalanche announces as Pietro runs around Mr Kelly, creating a whirlwind which lifts the Principal into the air.

"Sorry Professer X, the cat's out of the bag" Scott apologises as he picks up the rucksack with his uniform in and makes to leave. All of us original X-men follow him. We sneak round the back to the player changing rooms and get into our costumes. We step back into the stadium to see that Blob is now carrying the flaming mascot above his head. Scott quickly fires an Optic Blast, knocking the statue from his hands.

"Alright, Lance, you want it all out in the open, let's put it out there!" Cyclops challenges.

"I've been waiting for this!" Lance exclaims, jumping down from the roof and charging at Scott. Kitty and Evan take out the cameras while Jean rescues Principal Kelly. I fly down and pull one of the players from the trench. I place her on the ground and she backs away from me in fear. The reaction feels like someone stabbing me. I wonder if I'll ever get accepted. I look around to see Rogue using her powers to knock out Blob and Kurt locked in combat with Toad. The sky suddenly fills with clouds, a single figure floating in the centre. Storm. Thunder crashes and lightning flashes as rain floods down on the already ruined football pitch. The water soaks us all through, but thankfully puts out the flames caused by the burning statue. Storm comes in to land next to the Professor and starts having an argument with him. I am too far away to hear, but it's not hard to guess it's about what's just happened. I look around and see that suddenly everyone is frozen, as if time itself has stopped. I know it hasn't though because the rain is still falling and all of us Mutants seem ok. It must be the Professor! I realise, he must be trying to wipe their memories or something. But there's so many! I walk towards where the others have congregated around him. He seems to be struggling; I was right about there being too many. He twitches then falls limp in his wheelchair. We all change back into our normal clothes. When we return the people have begun to unfreeze.

"Those were some crazy fireworks"

"Talk about a show starter, more like fire starter"

I hear people strike up conversation, obviously having only the memories the Professor made them have, that the damage was caused by the fireworks. Thank goodness it's all over.

* * *

**So, I hope that was up to your expectations after such a long gap. In case you didn't realise, the colour-changing girl is Millie. Her Codename is Rainbow and her abilities are to change the pigment in her skin and anything she touches at will, it is also heavily connected to her emotions. **

**Angie will not appear for a few chapters, some things need to happen first. **

**Bye for now, **

**SuperminionXD**


	3. Weaponised Lockdown

**Hi, I decided to skip straight to Episode 4 since 2 is mostly about Scott, Jean and Rogue and 3 is just Kurt and Tabitha. Fliss will eventually have her own little arc, a few in fact, but not till later on in the story. I'll give you a hint though; it involves Sinister and a LOT of family issues, in separate parts though. Angie's introduction will be within the next few chapters hopefully. **

**Anyway, enough talking, on with the story.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. before I forget, thank you so much for all the reviews, I don't think I've ever had so many reviews for a whole story as I have for the past two chapters! Keep them coming! And if you must criticise, at least be nice about it, otherwise I will be forced to compare you to my brother, and trust me, that is a comparison you don't want made. **

* * *

Tears prick my eyes as I stare through the gloom at the photo on my bedside table. It is of my family. Though seeing them over the summer was nice, it wasn't the same. I miss the way it used to be. In the centre of the picture stand my parents, smiling and happy. I stand between them, also smiling. Something I haven't truly done since that day. David stands off to one side, scowling slightly. He's always been a bit mean to me, but it was worse over the summer. He kept on saying how he was better than me and how he should be the one going to the Institute. Of course he still doesn't know its true purpose, but I can't help finding his comments hurtful. Finally there is Sam, his arms wrapped tightly around Mummy's knees in a playful gesture; he of all of them has changed the least.

'_Students, please I must ask you to gather downstairs immediately' _The Professor's telepathic summon interrupts both my thoughts and my drawing and I rushed downstairs, still wearing my pink nightie.

"I apologise for the late hour, but I've just received an urgent summons from Captain Stone" The Professor explains. Stone, why does that sound familiar? I ask myself.

"Stone… from the Penitentiary?" Scott asks, answering my question. I remember now, wasn't he the guy who took Juggernaut.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, we're not talking about another Juggernaut Breakout are we?" Evan confirms my suspicions.

"No, at least not yet" Professor Xavier assures us, "But his containment unit has begun to fail"

"We'll be suited up and ready to go in five" Scott tells him, "Gang, let's move!"

"No, I'll be going alone" Professor X corrects, "However with Ororo away in Africa and Logan out on the open road somewhere, I'm faced with a dilemma. Which means Scott, Jean, I'm placing you both in charge, can I count on you?"

"Without a doubt Professor" Scott assures him

"We'll hold down the fort here" Jean agrees, "You just worry about your brother"

"Yes, Thank you" Professor thanks, "I'll see you in a few days"

He slides out of the room to prepare for his trip. The rest of us make to go back to bed.

"Ok, since we're already up, how about starting the day with a bit of Danger Room calisthenics, what do you say?" Scott suggests enthusiastically, his answer is equally unenthusiastic as everyone continues their way back to bed. I follow too, but since I was already awake, the chance of my going back to sleep is small.

* * *

The morning is… eventful to say the least. It's obvious no-one got much sleep after the Professor's meeting. Except for the New Mutants, who are just as crazy as ever. Despite their objections, Scott and Jean managed to convince them that just because the instructors were away didn't mean they didn't have to go the school. The complaints are enough to give anyone a headache. The school day is much more relaxing in comparison. Unfortunately that causes me to fall asleep three times during class. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. And now Kitty has this ridiculous idea that we should have a party while he's away. This is not going to end well.

"Yeah! While the Professor's away…" Evan exclaims

"… the kids can play!" Kurt continues for him, instantly annoying me by reminding me of the Cat-clones' tendency to complete each other's sentences.

"And play it loud!" Kitty finishes, bumping her locker shut with her hip.

"Yeah!" Kurt agrees enthusiastically.

"Reality check people, Scott and Jean" Rogue reminds them, the trio look dejected.

"Yes, a problem" Kurt admitted, "But what are X-men if not problem solvers, right?"

I sighed, this was definitely not going to end well.

* * *

I winced at the volume of the music. It feels like the whole building is shaking! I still can't shake the sense of foreboding, that something bad is going to happen. As if answering my thoughts, a small beeping comes from the device on my Holo-band. I shut the door to make sure no wondering party guests could see me then removed the band to see the small screen. It shows a small image of Rogue's face.

"X-men, get down to the sub-levels, there's something going on here!" She ordered. I immediately grabbed my uniform and changed into it before putting my band back. It still projected the original image so I'd look normal to the party guests until I got down to the lift. We all congregated outside the Danger Room.

"See, somebody's started up the Danger Room! I can't even get the door open!" Rogue explained.

"I'll just shut it down from inside!" Kurt proclaims before disappearing in a puff of smoke. We wait in silence, the alarm still blaring. Nothing happened.

"Come on, Kurt!" Kitty pleaded out loud before phasing through the door. A second later she falls back out of the door, Evan catches her. "Kurt's been hit!"

We all place out hands on Kitty's shoulders as she phases us through the door. The Danger room is a mess, blue lasers flying everywhere and Kurt in the centre, on the floor. The guns immediately direct their fire at us. I fly up into the air just in time for the beam to hit the ground I had been standing on. I dodged several spinning disks and blasted some more with my Photon-blasts. Then whoever was controlling the room tries a different tactic and I am soon flying to escape a vicious tentacle. I rectify that problem by flying in a loop-the-loop, causing the tentacle to tie itself in a knot, before blasting it. The guns begin unfolding from all the sides of the walls and the floor.

I've never seen this level before! I look round while I'm dodging to see that Kitty is now lying prone on the floor, and Rogue and Evan are already carrying Kurt. I dart down to join them. Then suddenly the floor we're standing on lowers to become a trench and a large metal ball is ejected from the wall! They roll round from both directions! We're trapped! Well, they are, I almost forgot I could fly. I dive to pick up Kitty and fly out of the way; meanwhile Kurt wakes up and ports the other two to safety. The trio appear beside me in the air for long enough to touch me and we are all ported out of the Danger Room.

We re-appear in an empty corridor so we run along the corridor to find out who's behind this, or at least contact someone. Then all of a sudden there is an alarm of some sort and more lasers start firing on us.

"Are you sure we left the Danger Room?" I ask, aware of the Room's holographic properties.

"Yah!" Kurt replies, "I think!"

We kept on running, dodging from side to side to avoid the lasers. I quickly took to the air. We are all forced to stop suddenly when some branch-things fold out of the wall and burst into flames. The flames whirl after us as we hightail it back down the corridor only for another fire-branch-thingy to deploy.

"We're cut off!" Kitty screams. Kurt grabs Evan and ports them away while Kitty drags Rogue and I through a wall. I pull them up and we phase through the ceiling into a control room. Scott and Jean are there, looking at a screen with a spectacled boy playing on Cerebro.

"I think He's one of Kitty's friends" Scott comments

"Yeah, he calls himself Arcade" Kitty confirms, also alerting them to our presence, "He's a computer game nut!"

"Obviously a Party Guest" Jean accuses, looking extremely annoyed.

"I said it was a bad idea" I speak up

"What! No you didn't!" Evan protests

"Uh, yeah, but I don't know how he got into Cerebro" Kitty defends

"We'll worry about that later, let's just get him out of there" Scott decides.

The figure on the screen suddenly perks up and seems to be waving at us.

"He's seen us!" Kurt exclaims. Then all of a sudden electricity fills the entire room and the shock causes me to fall to the ground. I manage to stand up and run from the room behind everyone else. Scott takes out the last camera as we open the door to Cerebro.

"Man! These players are good!" the Computer-Geek compliments.

"You don't know how good" Rogue replies before absorbing the boy, causing him to slum onto the floor.

* * *

"Ow, don't be mad guys, I'm sorry" the boy apologised once he came around back upstairs.

"You wanna tell us what you were doing in there?" Scott asks, in full interrogation-mode

"I couldn't resist! Such an awesome mainframe, man!" He defends, "That game rules!"

"Game?" Jean exclaims

"Yeah, and the players rocked, they had these really cool powers and…" He grins, I almost laugh, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed they look like us. Though since both Kurt and I have out Inducers on he probably wouldn't recognise us. But the others are recognisable.

"Wait, are you telling us that…" Rogue interrupts

'_He knows nothing more' _the Professor interjects telepathically, '_He believes it was all a computer game'_

"Mr Torque, a Taxi is waiting outside to take you home" the Professor informs the boy out loud.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Professor" Scott apologises once the Taxi has pulled away, "I accept all the blame"

"I'd say there's plenty of blame to go around" Professor Xavier concludes, "Even extending to a mystery guest"

"What you mean Arcade?" Jean asks

"No, someone else, someone who orchestrated all of this, including my trip away, just to gain access to the mansion" He explains

"So it was all a set-up?" I conclude nervously, not entirely sure of the connotations.

"So now it's up to us to find out who it was" Scott announces

"And what they were after" The Professor finishes.

"What if they've already got it?" I ask

"The chances are they probably have" he concludes

"That's… bad" I say sadly.

"Yes, Fliss, it is"

I feel sad at the thought of losing the people I had begun to think of as a family more than my actual family.

* * *

**So, yeah, I updated, sorry it isn't as long as normal but there wasn't much to write about this episode. **

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	4. Beastly Rampage

**Hi! Yeah, this is me updating! And now we have Episode 5!**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

I can hardly believe that all this was done by Dr McCoy. The entire place is destroyed! And yet I had seen it with my own eyes. I had gone out of my English class to fetch my books from my locker when he ran straight into me. He seemed stressed and upset, like something bad was about to happen.

"Dr McCoy?" I had exclaimed as he pushed past me. He ran straight into the staff toilets, the door slammed behind him. It was then that I heard the noises, smashing and crashing. Back in the present I stare at the wreck as Principal Kelly sticks tape across the empty doorway.

"Principal Kelly? Who did this?" asks Rogue's friend Risty

"I don't know yet, Risty, but I intend to find out" The Principal tells her

"Looks pretty trashed in there, must've been every strong" Risty comments.

"Yes" Mr Kelly agrees, "Or very angry"

I think about both of their words. Perhaps they are right? Dr McCoy could be a mutant like us, and have a power like Super-Strength. But that doesn't explain why he would smash the place for no reason, so maybe Mr Kelly's Anger thing works too. Maybe Mr McCoy is the Hulk or something; the news says he destroys stuff for no apparent reason. That seems unlikely though, the Hulk has been known to destroy cities, and if he was Dr McCoy we would be missing an entire school, not just a staff toilet. Besides, what would there be to make him so angry? I sigh and turn to go to my next class, History.

* * *

I almost forget the ordeal as when I get back to the Institute we immediately start training in the Danger Room. This time we're in a strange terrain with rock-pinnacles surrounding a winding road with cliffs each side. We look into the distance and spot the target, a small metal platform with a so called 'safe-zone'. As we stare a stream of shiny metallic balls, not that different from the ones Magneto used if it weren't for the size, spiral down from the swirling cloudy sky straight towards us.

Cyclops and I take turns in blasting the spheres with our respective blasts as the circle around us. Jean deflects some of them with telekinetic shields as we race towards the target. I dodge and blast several balls with a series of aerial stunts. I fly towards the platform, blasting the spheres that were on my tail. Kurt beats me there, porting ready to press the button that would signify completion.

"Come on, we're running out of time!" the teleporter shouts as Jean and I pull Kitty onto the platform. I notice Cyclops running back to get Rogue, who has apparently been hit. Due to Evan not being here, she had no partner. Scott picks up our 'fallen' teammate and carries her.

"Come on!" Kurt shouts at the remaining pair

"It's all or nothing!" Kitty yells

"Run!" Jean screams. Then all of a sudden the buzzer sounds and the whole thing is over, but not without cries of protest.

"Time's up" Storm announces, floating down from the holographic sky as it shimmers back into the Danger room. The four of us on the platform jump off onto the floor. "Nice rescue, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler, good restraint on not throwing that lever until everyone was there. Impressive teamwork today!"

"but we failed" Scott protests

"Yeah! Spyke was supposed to have my back!" Rogue agrees. Right on cue, the doors hiss open and in skateboards Evan. Everyone in the room glares at him, annoyed.

"Uhh, am I late?" He asks awkwardly

"Are you part of the team or what?" Scott accuses

"We got powdered 'cause of you!" Kitty says spitefully.

"Way to go, Evan" Jean sighs

"Yeah, now we have to do it again tomorrow!" Kurt complains, annoyed. I pass in silence, but look disappointed at him. He should've been there, then we might've won.

* * *

"Oh, cool, it's here!" I hear Kitty exclaim as she walks into the common room in front of me. She opens a large cardboard box and takes out what looks like a blue replica of a Mayan Pyramid. She places the model on her head and twirls around, "Ok, so be honest, do you like it?"

Scott, who is lying on the sofa, sits up and looks dubious.

"Very… unique" He comments, obviously trying not to hurt her by informing her of its ridiculousness.

"Well it's supposed to stimulate brain power" She explains

"Oh, I got ya, still stressing on that Geometry test, huh?" Scott realises.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures" Kitty shrugs and turns to me, "Like, what do you think, Fliss?"

I shrug with a slight smile at how ridiculous she looks, but she seems to take it as a compliment.

"Hey, I think I feel my head tingling!" she exclaims, leaving the room, obviously to study. I stifle a giggle.

* * *

The ordeal seems even more far-fetched at school the next day. Dr McCoy is back and seems normal, if a little on edge. He did seem kind of jumpy now that I think about it, in Chemistry he almost seemed to growl when someone dropped a test tube! Perhaps I should tell the Professor, he'll know what to do. I debate as I walk across the foyer holding my sketchbook. My eyes widen as I see the teacher walk in to the Professor's office, I guess he beat me to it. It does kind of prove my theory of him being a Mutant though. Abandoning my intentions, I return upstairs to my room. Nothing happens until late in the evening when I receive a summons from the Professor.

'_A state of emergency has been declared throughout the city as reports of a wild beast continue to flood in!' _the news reporter announces, to my surprise the scene changes to the front of Bayville high as another reporter interviews Principal Kelly

'_I've seen the creature with my own eyes!' _The Headteacher tells the reporter, _'_ _I know who it is, it's Hank McCoy, a chemistry teacher here, he's gone mad!'_

"Ah Man! Teach!" Evan exclaims, I can't quite believe that my teacher has turned into a scary beast! Hey, even my Hulk theory sounds more realistic!

"Based on sightings and the wake of damage, it's clear he's headed north" Wolverine concludes, gesturing to the screen which shows a map of Bayville and the coordinates of the sightings.

"Then let's head him off, and remember, we don't want him hurt" The Professor orders. We all pile into the X-Van and speed off to the latest reported sighting. Once there we split into teams, Kitty, Jean and I look for tracks. Soon we find a set of massive footprints heading off through the Junkyard.

"These tracks are huge, must be his" Jean concludes, I shudder to think what kind of monster the Dr may have turned into. There is a crack of thunder which sounds suspiciously like a roar as we jump up and look franticly around. A large creature lurches from the shadows before jumping away.

"I'll track him, you go tell the others!" Kitty shouts, phasing through a pile of cars after him.

"Lazer, you go too" Jean commands before taking out her radio, I quickly take to the air and fly after him too. Unfortunately it isn't long before we lose sight of the creature altogether, the Junkyard seems empty besides Kitty and I.

"We've lost him" Kitty informs the others as I land beside her. Then all of a sudden there is a flurry of blue-grey fur and the creature is upon Kitty. She instinctively phases through his attack. I freeze, I can't attack for fear of hurting him! Swiftly a car floats into the air and hits him back, courtesy of Jean. The Beast pushes the car from on top of him and tosses it away. Well at least my Super-Strength theory was right. Not exactly the right time to be discovering that though. He roars and charges at us, only to be thrown back by Jean. He struggles as a hole is torn in the fence, from which Wolverine emerges. The Instructor lauches himself on the creature, sending both of them flying and soon they are locked in combat. But that doesn't last long as the Dr manages to escape.

"I'm goin' after 'im, stay together!" Wolverine commands before running after the beast.

"Storm, he's still heading north!" Jean informs via her radio.

'_We'll be waiting' _Storm replies

"Where could he be going?" Kitty asks

"To get his head together!" Evan exclaims, obviously having had some sort of revelation.

"Spyke, we have to stay together!" Jean protests, but it's too late, Evan is off through the fence gap. "Come on!"

We race off after Spyke, to wherever it is he's going. Eventually we arrive at a strange stone auditorium I don't think I've noticed before. Spyke and Wolverine beat us there, one of the pillars has already been collapsed and dust is clouding around. The Beast bursts from under the pillar, knocking both of them backwards. Jean acts quickly and telekinetically pins him to the wall. He struggles against her hold and she seems to struggle too.

"I can't keep him pinned much longer" She tells us, sounding strained. Evan suddenly steps forward as the others arrive.

"Show his eyes and greive his heart, …" He begins speaking, it sounds like a quote from a poem or a play.

"No, Evan stay back!" Storm warns her Nephew.

"… come like shadows, sew'd apart, sleep shall neither night nor day, hang upon his penthouse lid…" Evan ignores his Aunt and continues both his quoting and advance, "… he shall live a man forbid, nights times nine shall he dwindle, peak and pine"

In a flash of light Kurt appears next to him, with the Professor. The Professor rolls himself towards Dr McCoy, obviously speaking to him telepathically.

"Though his part cannot be lost, yet it shall be tempest toss'd!" Evan concludes his quote as the Beast that was Dr McCoy relaxes, collapsing onto the floor as Jean releases her telekinetic hold.

* * *

'_After a night of terror, local teacher, Hank McCoy's whereabouts remain unknown' _Yet another reporter announces, still standing in front of school, which is shut down for repairs. _'But until he's found, police have vowed to continue their search'_

Poor Dr McCoy, I think sadly as I twirl my spoon around in my cereal. Well I was right about him being a Mutant, but it's not really the sort of thing you want to be right about. Scott turns off the TV and walks over to the bin, opening it to reveal Kitty's Pyramid hat.

"Let my guess, bad grade on the quiz?" He asks her

"No, I aced it" she corrects him.

"Then what changes your mind?" he inquires

"I looked in the mirror! Why didn't you tell me I looked so hideous?" She laughs, "I'd rather study than ruin a good hair day!"

"Everyone, may I have your attention" The Professor announces, rolling into the room, "Please say hello to the Institute's newest faculty member"

Through the door after him walks Dr McCoy, still in his beastly form, he walks with his knuckles rather like a gorilla. In fact he does look a lot like a blue gorilla.

"Welcome Mr McCoy" Jean smiles

"Thank you" He thanks, "But from here on in, I'm not just Mr McCoy, you can call me Beast"

Everyone cheers at that.

After everyone has finished breakfast and left I walk nervously over to Mr McCoy, or Beast. I looked up at him; he smiled, trying not to look intimidating.

"You once said that beauty is in the eye of the beholder" I told him, re-iterating the phrase that he had said when I had eavesdropped months ago, "I thought I should tell you that now"

"Thank you, Fliss" he smiled.

* * *

**So, I wrote this chapter, either the next chapter or the one after that will be Angie's, hopefully I will be able to post the Christmas episode before Christmas, awesome timing or what? XD**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


End file.
